Industrial machinery, for example, earth moving, mining, or construction machines, often include conduits (pipes and hoses) that carry fluids (gases or liquids) under pressure. For example, conduits in earth moving, mining, or construction machines may carry pressurized hydraulic fluid, which may be used to move one or more actuators to perform various operations. Operation of such machines often requires connection or disconnection of adjacent conduits, for example, to move the machines from one work location to another.
Adjacent connectable conduits used in these machines may include corresponding male and female end portions. Connecting adjacent conduits may involve mating the male and female end portions and securely attaching the end portions to each other so that the conduits do not get disconnected during operation of the machinery. The end portions may be attached to each other using a variety of clamping devices, which may include, for example, threaded connectors, spring-loaded connectors, flanged connectors with fasteners, etc. To improve operational efficiency, it may be desirable to use clamping devices that allow quick connection and disconnection of the conduits, while still preventing leakage of fluid from the conduits when connected.
The clamping devices used to connect the adjacent conduits may wear out over time due to abrasion caused by repeated connection and disconnection of conduits, because of the exposure of the clamping devices to corrosive fluids within or outside the conduits, and/or because of stresses induced in the clamping devices due to the high pressure in the conduits. Thus, the clamping devices used to attach the end portions of the conduits may need periodic replacement. Therefore, it may also be desirable to have clamping devices that can be easily replaced at a worksite.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,031 of Kraft, issued on Jun. 24, 2008 (“the '031 patent”), discloses a quick-connect conduit coupling device. In particular, the '031 patent discloses two coupling members, each having a central opening. The '031 patent discloses that one coupling member has a tapered slot and that the other coupling member has a wedge-like element which slides into the tapered slot. The '031 patent further discloses that both the coupling members include an annular groove for receiving a gasket. According to the '031 patent, the gasket has an annular portion of compressible resilient material and another portion that is less compressible. The '031 patent discloses that the less compressible portion of the gasket is securely seated in the annular groove of one of the coupling members so that the gasket does not slide off as the coupling members slide against each other. Further, the '031 patent discloses that a locking pin or fastener may be used to align the two coupling members and to prevent the two coupling members from sliding out and disengaging due to vibration and/or mechanical twisting of the parts.
Although the '031 patent discloses a quick-connect conduit coupling device, the disclosed coupling device may still be less than optimal. In particular, the disclosed coupling device requires sliding one coupling member attached to one conduit into another coupling member attached to an adjacent conduit. Sliding the coupling members into each other may require the operator to lift and/or move the conduits relative to each other. The size and weights of the conduits and the amount of space available in the work area may make such movement difficult and may cause operator fatigue. Additionally, the coupling device of the '031 patent requires a gasket that has two portions with different compressibility values. The use of such a specialized gasket may increase the cost of using and replacing the coupling device of the '031 patent. The coupling members disclosed in the '031 patent may also move relative to each other and cause disconnection of the conduits if the locking pin or fastener degrade, fail, or are inadvertently not assembled
The conduit connection system of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.